Mr. Perkins
Mr. Gilbert Perkins, also referred to as Driver Perkins (played by Ben Forster), is a driver on Sodor. Driver Perkins helps out Sir Topham Hatt, all of Sodor's engines and the drivers. He has featured on several DVDs since 2010. He also presented the Down at the Station segments for the seventeenth season (repeated alongside Seasons 18 and 19) under the title Mr. Perkins' Railway. Bio Mr. Perkins' Storytime Segments In this series of segments, Mr. Perkins reads Railway Series stories in Mr. Edwards signal box. # The Flying Kipper - (''Santa's Little Engine'''' DVD; US/UK/AUS'') # Trucks! - (''The Thomas Way'''' DVD; UK, Spills and Thrills DVD; US, Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures DVD; UK'') # Thomas and Gordon - (''Spills and Thrills'''' DVD; UK, Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures; US'') # Pop Goes the Diesel - (''Trouble on the Tracks'''' DVD; UK/US/AUS'') # Thomas and the Breakdown Train - (Tale of the Brave DVD; UK/AUS, Engines to the Rescue DVD; US) # A Scarf for Percy - (''The Christmas Engines'''' DVD; US/UK/AUS'') # Thomas Goes Fishing - (''Signals Crossed'''' DVD; US/UK, The Adventure Begins Television Broadcast; US'') # Edward and Gordon - (''Dinos and Discoveries'''' DVD; US/UK/AUS'') # Toby's Tightrope - (''Trouble on the Tracks'''' DVD; UK/AUS, Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures DVD; US'') # Gordon Goes Foreign - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Thomas' Train - (''Railway Mischief'''' DVD; UK/AUS, Tales on the Rails DVD; US'') # Henry and the Elephant - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Thomas Comes to Breakfast - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Thomas in Trouble - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Ghost Train - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Thomas and Bertie - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Percy and Harold - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Thomas, Terence and the Snow - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Sir Topham Hatt's Engines - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) # Trouble in the Shed - (Thomas' YouTube World Tour) Mr. Perkins' Postcard Segments Mr. Perkins talk about different Sudrian locations. # Ulfstead Castle - (''Santa's Little Engine'''' DVD; US/UK/AUS)'' # Blue Mountain Quarry - (''The Thomas Way'''' DVD; UK, Spills and Thrills DVD; US, Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures DVD; UK'') # Knapford Station - (''Spills and Thrills'''' DVD; UK, Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures DVD; US'') # The Dieselworks - (''Trouble on the Tracks'''' DVD; UK/US/AUS'') # The Steamworks - (Tale of the Brave DVD; UK/AUS, Engines to the Rescue DVD; US) # Tidmouth Sheds - (''The Christmas Engines''[[The Christmas Engines|'' ]]''DVD; US/UK/AUS) # Bridges - (''Signals Crossed'''' DVD; US/UK, The Adventure Begins Television Broadcast; US'') # Shunting Yards - (''Dinos and Discoveries'''' DVD; US/UK/AUS'') # Ffarquhar Quarry - (Trouble on the Tracks DVD; UK/AUS, Whale of a Tale and Other Sodor Adventures DVD; US) # Brendam Docks - (''Railway Mischief'''' DVD; UK/AUS, Tales on the Rails DVD; US'') Voice Actors * Fred Meijer (The Netherlands; voiceover) * Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. (Latin America; voiceover) Trivia * The common room segments were filmed in a studio in Altrincham, whilst the latest are currently filmed at the North Yorkshire Moors Railway, the South Tynedale Railway and the Ravenglass and Eskdale Railway. * The storytime segments are filmed inside the South Tynedale's signal box at Alston station, though the Alston sign is removed in order to have the stories "set" on Sodor. * The Mr. Perkins Railway segments are part of the half hour blocks on TV, but although they are credited on the Nick Jr. UK broadcasts, they are cut out. * A Scarf for Percy is the first Storytime Segment to be based off of its TV Series adaptation rather than its original Railway Series counterpart, possibly due to the latter being shorter than most Railway Series stories. * The hand-knitted scarf, worn by Perkins in Mr. Perkins' Soccer Match, is preserved by the Top Props preservation group, after it was sold by The Prop Gallery. * Mr. Perkins has said that he normally drives Thomas, but has also driven Diesel and James. * In Henry and the Elephant, it was revealed he is married to Mrs. Perkins '''although he does not wear a ring. * Gordon Goes Foreign is the only Storytime segment to date to be based on a Railway Series-only story. * Thomas Goes Fishing and Bridges are the only Storytime and Postcards segments to date to air on television, as they were shown with the PBS airing of The Adventure Begins. Goofs Mr. Perkins' Storytime Segments '''Trucks * Skarloey appears in one of the new illustrations, but he was away being repaired during this story. The Flying Kipper * When Mr. Perkins gets to the bit about the goods train waiting in the siding in the UK version, it is clear to see that it has been dubbed over the US version as when he says "goods train", his lip movements still read "freight train". Gordon Goes Foreign * Duck is incorrectly depicted with a 2-6-0 wheel arrangement in the first illustration. Thomas' Train * Henry is painted blue in the first illustration, but is painted green in the second. * Thomas' headcode changes while going under the bridge and changes back when he reaches the signal box. Mr. Perkins' Postcards Segments Ulfstead Castle * Mr. Perkins refers to Stephen as "'''a '''Stephenson's Rocket", but there was only one original Rocket in the real world. Stephen previously identified himself as the original Rocket in King of the Railway. Gallery File:DriverPerkins.jpg File:DriverPerkins2.jpg File:DriverPerkins3.jpg File:DriverPerkins4.jpg File:DriverPerkins5.jpg File:ThomasCake.jpg|Perkins' Thomas Cake File:DriverPerkins(ThomasandtheRunawayKiteDVD).png|Driver Perkins with Beaky File:DriverPerkins(ThomasandtheRunawayKiteDVD)2.png File:DriverPerkins(ThomasandtheRunawayKiteDVD)3.png File:DriverPerkins(ThomasandtheRunawayKiteDVD)4.png File:DriverPerkins(ThomasandtheRunawayKiteDVD)5.png|Beaky File:DriverPerkins(CreakyCrankyDVD)1.png|Driver Perkins with a tennis racket File:DriverPerkins(CreakyCrankyDVD)2.png File:DriverPerkins(CreakyCrankyDVD)3.png|Driver Perkins with a picture of James File:DriverPerkins(CreakyCrankyDVD)4.png|Mr. Perkins' drawing of James File:DriverPerkins(CreakyCrankyDVD)5.png File:DriverPerkins(CreakyCrankyDVD)6.png File:DriverPerkins(MerryWinterWishDVD).png File:DriverPerkins(MerryWinterWishDVD)2.png|Mr. Perkins with some carollers File:DriverPerkins(MerryWinterWishDVD)3.png|Mr. Perkins decorates the Christmas tree File:DriverPerkins(MerryWinterWishDVD)4.png|Mr. Perkins wraps up some presents File:DriverPerkins(MerryWinterWishDVD)5.png|Mr. Perkins as Father Christmas File:DriverPerkins(LionofSodorDVD)1.png File:DriverPerkins(LionofSodorDVD)2.png|Mr. Perkins with an 0-4-0 Hornby engine File:DriverPerkins(LionofSodorDVD)3.png File:DriverPerkins(LionofSodorDVD)4.png|Mr. Perkins and his train set File:DriverPerkins(WobblyWheelsandWhistlesDVD)1.png File:DriverPerkins(WobblyWheelsandWhistlesDVD)2.png File:DriverPerkins(WobblyWheelsandWhistlesDVD)3.png|Mr. Perkins with his deckchair and lemonade crate File:DriverPerkins(WobblyWheelsandWhistlesDVD)4.png|Mr. Perkins at the "beach" File:DriverPerkins(PopGoesThomasDVD)1.png|Mr. Perkins dressed as a magician File:DriverPerkins(PopGoesThomasDVD)2.png|Mr. Perkins dressed as a clown File:DriverPerkins(PopGoesThomasDVD)3.png|Mr. Perkins dressed as a cowboy File:DriverPerkins(PopGoesThomasDVD)4.png|Mr. Perkins dressed as the Fat Controller File:DriverPerkins(BirthdayExpressDVD)1.png File:DriverPerkins(BirthdayExpressDVD)2.png File:DriverPerkins(BirthdayExpressDVD)3.png File:DriverPerkins(BirthdayExpressDVD)4.png File:Mr.Perkins'OneManBand1.png|Mr. Perkins playing his drums File:Mr.Perkins'OneManBand2.png|Mr. Perkins playing Mr. Awkright's accordion File:Mr.Perkins'OneManBand3.png File:Mr.Perkins'OneManBand4.png File:Mr.PerkinsisSnowedIn1.png File:Mr.PerkinsisSnowedIn2.png File:Mr.PerkinsisSnowedIn3.png File:Mr.PerkinsisSnowedIn4.png|Mr. Perkins doing star jumps File:Mr.PerkinsisSnowedIn5.png|Mr. Perkins poking the fire File:Mr.PerkinsisSnowedIn6.png File:Mr.Perkins'TheGreatPerkino.png File:Mr.Perkins'TheGreatPerkino2.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'TheGreatPerkino3.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'TheGreatPerkino4.jpg File:Mr.Perkins(CuriousCargo)1.png File:Mr.Perkins(CuriousCargo)2.png File:Mr.Perkins(CuriousCargo)3.png File:Mr.Perkins(CuriousCargo)4.png File:Mr.Perkins(Up,UpandAway)1.jpg File:Mr.Perkins(Up,UpandAway)2.jpg File:Mr.Perkins(Up,UpandAway)3.jpg|Perkins and his prize carrot File:Mr.Perkins(Up,UpandAway)4.jpg File:Mr.Perkins(Up,UpandAway)5.png|Thomas Carrot Cake File:Mr.Perkins(SchoolhouseDelivery).jpg File:Mr.Perkins(SchoolhouseDelivery)2.jpg|Perkins paints his picture File:Mr.Perkins(SchoolhouseDelivery)3.jpg File:Mr.Perkins(SchoolhouseDelivery)4.jpg|Perkins and his canvas picture of James File:Mr.Perkins'Sleepover1.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'Sleepover2.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'Sleepover3.jpg|Perkins reads "The Little Engines Big Day" File:Mr.Perkins'Sleepover4.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'TreasureHunt1.jpg|Perkins with the treasure map and chest File:Mr.Perkins'TreasureHunt2.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'TreasureHunt3.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'TreasureHunt4.jpg|One-Eye Perkins File:Mr.Perkins'JumbleSale1.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'JumbleSale2.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'JumbleSale3.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'JumbleSale4.jpg|Perkins' jumble sale File:Mr.Perkins'Trainee1.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'Trainee2.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'Trainee3.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'Trainee4.jpg|Perkins and Archie File:Mr.Perkins'SoccerMatch1.png File:Mr.Perkins'SoccerMatch2.png File:Mr.Perkins'SoccerMatch3.png File:Mr.Perkins'SoccerMatch4.png File:Mr.Perkins'SoccerMatch5.png File:Mr.Perkins'SoccerMatch6.png File:Mr.Perkins'SoccerMatch7.png File:Mr.Perkins'SoccerMatch8.png File:Mr.Perkins'SoccerMatch9.png File:Mr.Perkins'SoccerMatch10.png File:Mr.PerkinsClowns Around1.jpg File:Mr.PerkinsClowns Around2.jpg File:Mr.PerkinsClowns Around3.jpg File:Mr.PerkinsClowns Around4.jpg File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime1.png|Mr. Perkins at Mr. Edwards' signal box File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime2.png|Mr. Perkins reading the Flying Kipper File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime3.png|Mr. Perkins reads Thomas and Gordon File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime4.png File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime5.png File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime6.png|Mr. Perkins reads Trucks! File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime7.png File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime8.png|Mr. Perkins enters Mr. Edwards' signal box with a strawberry plant File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime9.png File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime10.png|Mr. Perkins waters the strawberry plant File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime11.png|Mr. Perkins reads Pop Goes the Diesel File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime12.png File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime13.png|Mr. Edwards' signal box in winter File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime14.png|Mr. Perkins sat by the fire File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime15.png|Mr. Perkins' looking out of the window File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime16.png File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime17.png File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime18.png|Mr. Perkins reads Edward and Gordon File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime19.png File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime20.png|Mr. Perkins reads A Scarf for Percy File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime21.png|Mr. Perkins eating fish and chips File:Mr.Perkins'Storytime22.png|Mr. Perkins reads Thomas Goes Fishing File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards1.png|Mr. Perkins shows a postcard of the Blue Mountain Quarry File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards2.png|Mr. Perkins shows a postcard of Knapford Station File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards3.png|Mr. Perkins shows a postcard of Ulfstead Castle File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards4.png|Mr. Perkins on the phone in Mr. Edwards' signal box File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards5.png File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards6.png|Knapford Station postcard File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards7.png File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards8.png File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards9.png|Blue Mountain Quarry postcard File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards10.png|Mr. Perkins about to eat lunch File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards11.png|Sodor Dieselworks postcard File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards12.png|Mr. Perkins reading a letter File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards13.png|Ulfstead Castle postcard File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards14.png|Sodor Steamworks postcard File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards15.png File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards16.png|Mr. Perkins pouring a cup of tea File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards17.png File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards18.png|Shunting Yard postcard File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards19.png|Mr. Perkins with paint on his face File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards20.png|Tidmouth Sheds postcard File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards21.png|Mr. Perkins shows a postcard of Brendam Docks File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards22.png|Brendam Docks postcard File:Mr.Perkins'Postcards23.png|Bridges of Sodor postcard Category:Staff Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Thomas' YouTube World Tour